


A (k)night in Mayfair

by Priestess_Kitty_Neko



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Phryne Fisher - Kerry Greenwood
Genre: 1930's (ish), But it's very in character, Crossover, Four words and two characters, Gen, I mean it kind of is crack, Melbourne is warmer than London, Surprisingly not crack, This is mostly Eliza and Phryne lost in Mayfair, Warning: Wooster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/pseuds/Priestess_Kitty_Neko
Summary: “I think Mother is plotting” Eliza agreed, “I suspect it has something to do with -and I wasn’t exactly eavesdropping, you know – the gentleman in question’s unfortunate habit of getting himself into scrapes and out of engagements involving simpering aunts and cucumber sandwiches.”Four Words, Two Characters challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four words from my devilish(?) friends: Watery, cucumber, tennis, knights  
> Two characters from the amazing(gly evil) Danianha: Phryne Fisher, Reginald Jeeves
> 
> And somehow I managed this...

Phryne had found herself missing Melbourne almost the minute she disembarked in London, and now, a week later, rather lost in Mayfair in the drizzling autumn rain, she found herself thinking longingly of spring and Mr Butler’s cocktails. 

“Chin up, Phryne, I think I remember that street name,” Eliza said bracingly, though she was no happier to be in London rather than doing the good work in Melbourne with Lady Alice. Still, family called. 

Phryne still wasn’t quite sure why they couldn’t have gotten a taxi, but Eliza had been shocked at the waste of money to go such a short distance and had convinced Phryne they should learn their way around on foot. 

“Isn’t it usually the done thing for the man to collect the woman, Eliza?” Phryne queried.

“I think Mother is plotting” Eliza agreed, “I suspect it has something to do with -and I wasn’t exactly eavesdropping, you know – the gentleman in question’s unfortunate habit of getting himself into scrapes and out of engagements involving simpering aunts and cucumber sandwiches.”

“In other words, she expects us to keep him in line?” Phryne asked with no small amusement. Eliza snorted in response.

“At least she expects if we turn up on his doorstep he can’t get lost between here and ours and actually turn up at the tennis.”

“I can’t blame him, really” said Phryne, who was feeling a tad more watery than she would like and not very inclined to cater to simpering aunts herself. Or, for that matter, problematic gentlemen. From the look on her face, Eliza more than agreed.

Luckily the building in question was not more than five minutes away, and the sisters found their way inside and up the flight of stairs with no small sense of relief.

From inside the flat they could hear rather loud clanking noises, rather like someone was rolling around in a pile of tin cans. Eliza looked at Phryne, eyebrow raised. Phryne had the pleasing thought this might be more exciting than she anticipated, and knocked loudly. From inside came a muffled call.

“I say, who is it Jeeves?”

The door opened to a very proper looking valet. Peering around him, Phryne sourced the sound of the noise. A pretty young man clad in a suit of armour lay prone on the floor with another suit of armour collapsed on top of him. His visor was raised, and their gazes met. Phryne winked.

“I’m Phryne Fisher, and this is my sister Eliza. I believe we were expected.” She addressed the valet, “Though I must say I wasn’t expecting knights.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got so focused on how Phryne and Jeeves would meet I completely forgot about the four words. Luckily they managed to make the rest of the story fall into place. I was going to have Dot originally, Eliza fits much, much better however. Dot is probably still in Australia.


End file.
